


Last Night..

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: Dean wakes up in the morning with Cas sleeping beside him. Surely last night was a dream.....right?Or a drabble/ficlet 🤷aboutDean and Cas spending their first night together and the following morning feelings....Visit me on Tumblr: https://poetic-fiasco.tumblr.com/I'm open to fic prompts and ideas!





	Last Night..

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. Hope you like it. I am sure there are typos. Feel free to comment!  
Enjoy💚💙💚💙

Dean stifled the urge to pinch himself, since there was no way last night wasn't a dream. He awoke to a strong, muscled arm wrapped around his waist, a solid chest against his back, and the sensation of warm breath tickling his neck. Yeah, definitely a dream he thinks to himself, as he gently traces lines on the hand resting on his stomach with his fingers. Last night still replaying in the hunter's mind when he turns to face Cas before his nerves can stop him. The angel only adjusts, eyes still closed, running a soft hand from Dean's waist, up his shoulder to rest on the back of his neck. Cas remains quiet, as Dean studies every contour, and line of the angel's face, his unruly hair, that Dean now softly runs his fingers through.  
Dean's mind wanders again to the night before, another hunt in the books, back in their motel room to clean up and crash for the night. As an angel, Cas didn't really need to shower, but rather enjoyed ritual, finding it relaxing. Dean couldn't help but sneak glances as Cas removed his trench coat and suit jacket laying them on the chair near the window. The hunter blatantly stared as Cas' long, delicate fingers unbuttoned his white dress shirt, bringing it down exposing exquisitely sculpted shoulders. Cas looked up sensing eyes on him and turned to face the hunter now whose eyes seem to have a mind of their own, taking in the sight in front of him.  
"Dean?" Cas stepped toward him.  
Dean licked his lips involuntarily, "I'm just gonna.." as he started to turn away, but this night, last night, Cas closed the distance effectively stopping the hunter in his tracks by lightly grabbing his wrist. Dean, caught off guard, turned , the fluttering in his stomach, the hammering in his heart not allowing him to trust his voice as he looks into the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes known to man. Dean thought of how he would happily lose himself in those eyes forever, as he tilted his forehead, resting it against Cas' before his brain caught up to what he was doing.  
Cas let go of the hunter's wrist, his eyes going dark as his hands ran up Dean's strong arms, broad shoulders, and moved to rest against his solid chest. Dean felt his knees get weak and closed his eyes, as he felt Cas' hands slide under his jacket and flannel shirt, and slowly slipped them down his arms where they hit the floor with a soft thump. Dean's breath caught when Cas ran his fingertips down his chest to his waist, and grabbed the tail of his black t-shirt. Dean snapped out of his trance to help Cas extricate himself from the shirt and dropped it on the floor.  
"Dean." Cas whispered. "You are..breath taking.."  
The hunter's eyes went wide. "Cas, you are so much more...you are perfect."  
Dean took Cas' face in his hands, leaned in slowly until their lips met. Cas responded by wrapping one arm around the hunter's waist to pull him in as close as possible, his other arm hooked under Dean's shoulder. Dean, with new found confidence, deepened the kiss, which elicted a sound from The Angel of Thursday, Dean thought he'd only ever hear in his dreams. Cas ended the kiss to look at Dean in the eyes for a moment.  
"Cas?" Dean asked, "Are you okay?"  
Cas nodded with a serious expression. "I want to make you mine, Dean."  
A wide eyed Dean simply choked out, "God yes. Make me yours Cas."  
The crashing of lips, the fumbling with remaining clothing, the dancing of exploring tongues, they somehow made it to the bed in a crash. They mapped out each others bodies a caress at a time. Dean wrapped Cas' hand around both their lengths, setting a slower pace, the angel straddling him in rapture as he brought them both closer to the edge.  
"Cas, Cas..You are gorgeous..I'm close..god you are perfect." Dean rasped.  
"Dean, You...feel amazing..I'm gonna.."  
"Cas come for me..make..me yours.."  
Dean watched Cas unravel on top of him, the thick white marking his chest as the angel called his name. Dean toppled over the edge right after, the sight of Cas coming undone, his own undoing. Cas cleaned them up quickly, planting a kiss on Dean's freckled nose. Dean smiled and pulled Cas down to lie beside him. The last thing Dean heard as he drifted off was Cas whispering, "goodnight Dean."

Cas stirred next to the hunter pulling back to the now. Dean kissed Cas on the cheek whispering "morning sunshine."  
Dean was relieved and overwhelmed when Cas snaked his arms around Dean, using his strength to pull Dean on top of him.  
"Hello Dean." He said with a smile. Dean leaned down, kissing Cas full on the lips, Cas sighing into the hunter's mouth before pulling away.  
"Dean, I..I am so in love with you..you don't have to say anything..I just had to say it out loud.."  
Dean saw the tears welling up in Cas' eyes, kissing them away as they began falling.  
"Cas, I love you too..so much."  
Suddenly Cas was claiming Dean's mouth with his own, causing a sinful moan to escape the hunter's throat. Dean suddenly pulled back, a cocky grin on his face.  
"Oh Angel, this time...I'm going to make you mine."


End file.
